Elven Men and Human Maidens
by Darwen
Summary: Have you ever wondered why it's always Human Men with Elven Maidens? Well this is my story about an Elven Man and a Human Maiden but can there love be possible?
1. the begining

Have you ever wondered why it is always a Human Man falling in love with an Elven Maiden? Well this is my story so, an Elven Man falls in love with a Human Maiden, but their love can't be possible or can it?  
  
I do not own Tolkien's characters, later in the story some characters are Eamane's, and the others are mine. I would like to give a major credit of this story to Eamane because this story is branched of one of her's , so read " The Heirs to the Elements" by Eamane before this one please, it will make a lot of scents then. Eamane was a big help to this story because she did let me branch it off hers, so thank you so mach Eamane. Also Eamane and I have wrote a story together. It will be posted soon, and it is a cool story, so check it out! Anyways on with the story!  
  
Chapter 1  
How I hate siblings! I hate them, I hate them, and I hate them! I wish I were an only child, maybe then I would be noticed. I don't do anything, but I get in trouble for the careless things "she" does! I am sick of this, being blamed for this and that; it is just not fair!  
  
These were the thoughts of young Ella. Ella had a younger sibling, like most of us have unfortunately, which she loved but hated. Her sister drove her mad and Ella wanted out.  
  
I want to leave Gondor, and never return! I could run away, but when, tomorrow, soon?  
  
Ella was the eldest daughter of Faramir and Eowyn. She had lived it Gondor for her whole life, but heard many tales of Rohan, for there was where her mother had came. Ella was very bored of Gondor, having adventured every nook and cranny. She needed adventures of her only. Soon she plan to leave Gondor, being 19, and travel like a ranger, just as her King had. She knew all King Elessar stories of his travels, and dreamed about travelling her own one day. Her mother did not agree with this, but Ella would of course do it anyway.  
  
I wonder if anyone would notice if I was gone, even care, or miss me?  
  
Ella was in deep thought until there was a knock at the door of her chamber.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" Ella asked unwillingly.  
  
" Dear sister, I need to talk to you, can I come it?" answered the person from behind the door.  
  
"Yes, if you wish" was Ella's reply.  
  
The door opened slowly and a younger girl walked into the room. She had blonde, curly hair, which was about shoulder length, blue eyes and a cheerful smile upon her merry face.  
  
" So what do you want to talk about with me?" asked Ella coming out of deep thought a little blank.  
  
" Well, guess what, King Elessar, he, he smiled at me today, and it was so dreamy, he is so cute with his little crown, thingy on, and he smiled at me, smiled at me, you know what this means?"  
  
" No, what." Ella said without a care.  
  
" Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow, yeah, talk to him.and"  
  
"Look Ruwen is there a real reason why you're here?"  
  
" What, oh yes, father asked me, to tell you that the feast will begin soon and the fellowship is here."  
  
" Oh yes, the fellowship, if you don't mind, I need to get ready so can you."  
  
" Oh yeah, I am leaving now, see you at dinner."  
  
" See you then"  
  
Ruwen left Ella's chamber quietly, as Ella searched for a dress she could wear to the gathering. Ruwen was Ella's younger sister, she was engaged to Jerin, a man from Rohan, and often bragged to Ella about him, just to make her jealous, for Ella was not engaged. Ella hated this, and wanted so bad for something bad would happen to Ruwen, and not her.  
  
Ella pulled out a light blue dress from the closet, and held it up to her body. It matched her eyes, so she chose it as her dress for the feast. Her father, a friend of King Elessar , had invited the remaining fellowship to his part of Gondor. It was a very special night for Ella, for she had never met the fellowship, just heard stories. She was very excited to meet the hobbits for she had not seen a single hobbit before.  
  
Ella looked in the mirror, and saw the dress fit perfectly and found she need to find shoes to match. She ravished through her closet until she found the right pair. The shoes had heels and were a bit darker than the dress, but it was not noticeable.  
  
She left the room and entered a long hallway, which lead to the stairs to the great ballroom, where she could hear the music starting to play. It was only a few moments until she met the legendary Fellowship of the Ring.  
Author's Note: Hey so did you like it? Review my story please and tell me what you think. Hints and helpers are always helpful. Anyways chapter two is coming soon! *~Ella~* 


	2. the fellowship

Have you ever wondered why it is all ways Human Men falling in love with Elven Maidens? Well this is my story about an Elven Man who meets a Human Maiden but can their relationship work?  
Yeppers I still don't own the Lord of the Rings! I so wish I could but anyways on with the story.  
  
Chapter Two- the Fellowship  
As Ella entered the Great Hall, she saw everyone looking his or her best. She then saw a group of guest gathered around something or someone. Could the people be gathered around the fellowship, um maybe, was her thoughts. She walked over to her father, Faramir and smiled.  
  
"Ah, my dear, you look astonishing," exclaimed Faramir smiling at his oldest daughter. " Travelers, this is my oldest daughter Ella".  
  
Everyone separated from the gathering and Ella could see unfamiliar faces. Three were rather short, with slightly large feet. These must be the hobbits Ella thought. One was slightly tall than the three, and appeared as a dwarf. This must be Gimli, thought Ella for she had heard so many stories of the fellowship. And the last, an elf, with long blonde hair, she knew this was Legolas. The fellowship all gazed up at Ella.  
  
" And Ella this the fellowship of the ring, well what is left, Mr. Peregrin Took, Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Mr. Samwise Gamgee, all hobbits from the Shire."  
  
" Glad to meet you Ella, but please call me Pippin, or even Pip if you want" announced Pippin.  
  
"And call me Merry, and Samwise here, you can call him Sam, delighted to meet you Ms. Ella" said Merry, suddenly in one breath.  
  
"Oh, and this is Gimli, son of Gloin, from the lonely Mountain, and Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood Forest" finished Faramir.  
  
" Well pleased to me you all" Ella exclaimed, finally meeting the fellowship for the first time.  
  
" And delighted to meet you to, my lady" he picked up Ella's hand," I see good looks run in the family Faramir, she looks just like Eowyn." Legolas kissed Ella's hand.  
  
Ella blushed but tried to hide it. The hobbits all looked at each other surprised, all thinking here he goes again with another.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
All the guests were seated around the large, oval, Dinning table in the large dinning room. Ella sat beside her father, Faramir, who was the head of one side of the dinning table and Legolas on her other side. Legolas had told Ella about some of his other stories about travelling with the fellowship. She was now in deep discussion with the enchanting elf.  
  
" Mirkwood is your home land, tell me about it" asked Ella.  
  
" Well, where to start, Mirkwood is the home of the Wood Elves, for there is my different types of elves you know, us Wood Elves live in a huge forest, for my father's palace is in the eastern part of Mirkwood forest, my father is the king of Mirkwood, yes King Thranduil" Legolas explained.  
  
" Your father is the king! Wow, well then you are a prince?" exclaimed Ella.  
  
" Yes, indeed." Replied Legolas.  
  
Their conversation continued until Faramir arose from his seat beside Ella, and tapped his glass with a silver spoon. The room went silent.  
  
" The feast shall start any second, I just wanted to introduce someone, for he is a last minute guest, he was late but is here now, Jerin from Rohan" announced Faramir.  
  
A young man, probably sixteen, walked into the room. He had light brown hair and was well built.  
  
" Well thank you Faramir, but for those who do not know me, I am Ruwen's fiancée" said the young man. He walked over to Ruwen, and kissed her on the cheek. He then sat in the chair beside her.  
  
The feast began and Ella felt not wanted again. After the feast, she left without any good nights and went to her room, and cried herself to sleep.  
Authors Note:  
  
Don't worry Legolas is not the Elven Man Ella falls for, just wait to later. Anyways tell me what you thought of this chapter, and sorry it is so short, next chappie will be better.  
  
~*Ella*~ 


	3. a distant land?

Yes indeedy my friends and fellow readers, I still do not own the Lord of the Rings. Of course you know this, but we need to include this. Well on with the story.  
  
~*Chapter Three - To a Distant Land? *~  
  
Ella awoke to a rustling sound during the night. She didn't know what it was, but dare not distrube it. She sliently looked around the room. The chamber was dark, very dark indeed, she could see nothing. Wait something was moving across the room. It was rather tall and the shadowy figure was moving towards her. Suddenly it stopped in its tracks.  
  
"Ella are you awake?" peeped the indistinct figure.  
  
Ella knew this voice.  
  
"Yes mother, now I am."  
  
"Oh sorry to wake you dear, I was worried about you, you seemed a bit sad at dinner, and you left so suddenly, I didn't even get to say goodnight to you, my dear daughter."  
  
"No mother I am fine, I was just tried, that's all" there was no point to say the truth, mother would not understand thought Ella.  
  
"Well very well my dear, good night" Eowyn whispered to her daughter as she leaned over a kissed Ella on the head.  
  
"Good night dear mother, may I ask what time may it be, and is the fellowship still up?"  
  
"Well Ella it is time to sleep still, and I do believe still some of the fellowship is still awake, I am tried and am falling asleep before you, so I must retire to my chambers, good night and sweet dreams" Eowyn left Ella's chamber and followed the hall to Faramir's and her's chamber.  
  
"Good night mother" whispered Ella but Eowyn did not hear. I wonder if I can go and talk to the fellowship some more, for I left so early thought Ella, She decided to go, and first got dressed and washed up, for she had been asleep.  
  
Ella stepped out her chamber door silently, and walked soundlessly to the Dining room. As she entered she saw the hobbit still drinking raspberry ale at the table. There was people still dancing around in the ballroom, as she could she, to fair elven music. She stood at the entrance for a moment or two until Meriadoc noticed her and invited her over to the table, to seat with him and Pippin. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turn to see Legolas behind her.  
  
"So you are still awake, my dear Ella" he asked.  
  
'Well do I appear to be asleep?" asked Ella.  
  
"Well you never know", was his reply,"you left so early before, I thought you might of being sleeping"  
  
"Well if you need to know I was for a bit, but then I awoke and could sleep know longer" explained Ella.  
  
"Oh I see then, Ms. Ella, would you then accompany me to a dance in the ballroom to this sweet elven music?" he asked looking into her grayish blue eyes.  
  
"Well it is rather late, but one dance should not hurt."  
  
Legolas took he be the hand and lead her to the ballroom. They began an elvish dance, that she had learn a year or to before by one of her mother's maidens. They danced until the song was done a slow, peaceful dance. Ella began to feel something for Legolas; he made her feel special, like no one else before. They stopped dancing and walked over toward the dining room table, and sat down beside the hobbits, who were still drinking ale. Ella looked at Legolas and smile.  
  
"Thank you for your dance" she began"it was wonderful, you are a very fair dancer indeed."  
  
"Well thank you my lady but you were the fairest dancer on that dance floor, and it was my pleasure, so thank you for the dance indeed" he smiled a kind smile at her.  
  
Ella blushed and turned away so he would not see. Ella looked at the hobbits drinking away the raspberry ale, and did a head count inside her mind, there were only two hobbits instead of three.  
  
"Where is Samwise, Merry?" she asked, "did he turn in for the night?"  
  
"Yes he did Ms. Ella, I think Peregrin will do the same soon."  
  
Ella glanced at Pippin, who had fallen asleep on the table.  
  
"Oh dear, should I carry him to his room?"Asked Legolas walking over the passed out hobbit.  
  
"I believe so, shall I come with you?"Asked Ella.  
  
"No my dear lady, I was planning to departure to my chamber for the night just after"he answered sweetly"Good night my lady"  
  
"Good night Legolas, sweet dreams" she answered with a blush.  
  
Legolas then picked up the small hobbit and left the Dining room, walk without a sound. Ella then turned to Merry, who looked up and smiled.  
  
"So I finally get to talk to you alone"he notified Ella.  
  
"Yes indeed my dear Meriadoc" she answered back " but I'm afraid not to long, for I am becoming sleep again"  
  
"As with me, but other then that I see you have a liking in a certain elven prince we all know"  
  
"Well not really" Ella lied "I heard you have come for the Shire is that far aways?" she said changing the subject.  
  
"Yes my fair lady Ella, passed the Misty Mountain"retorted Merry.  
  
"Wow indeed that is far then, tell me about this Shire, for I have many wonders of it"  
  
"Yes the Shire is a beautiful place, filled with many fields and trees" Merry started to explain.  
  
Merry tolled Ella everything about the Shire until he almost fell asleep in front of her.  
  
"My dear Meriadoc you need your rest, please go and rest now and leave all worries behind you"  
  
"Thank kind Ella, and please call me Merry" "Yes indeed dear Merry, shall I walk you to your chambers?"  
  
"No thank you Ella, I can manage, Good Night Ella and as we say in the Shire, don't let the bed bugs bite"  
  
"Thank you, I wont, Good Night dear Merry and as you say, don't let the bed bugs bite either"  
  
With that Merry left the Dining room and Ella was left alone in the Dining rooms, besides a few maids, for all the guest had retired for the night. Suddenly Legolas appeared at the door.  
  
"Dear heavens, I thought you went to sleep?" said Ella surprised.  
  
"Well yes but I could not fall asleep for I need to ask something of you?"  
  
"Yes, what might it be?"Asked Ella.  
  
"Well I was thinking, and I want to know if you would like to come and visit Mirkwood, for a holiday, for you have said you have never left Gondor, so would you come?" asked Legolas nervously, not wanting rejection.  
  
"Why, yes indeed, it would be splendid!"Exclaimed Ella.  
  
"Well then you need your rest, for we are leaving tomorrow" informed Legolas.  
  
"But wait, I need to ask my parents"  
  
"Don't worry, I have already, and your father and mother are joining us."  
  
"Great, but like you say I need my rest for tomorrow, and so do you"  
  
"Yes kind Ella, indeed, I will be leaving now, shall I walk you to your chambers?"  
  
"I would be honored of you did, my dear prince of Mirkwood"  
  
Legolas took Ella by the hand and they walked silently to Ella's chambers.  
  
"Well thank you for everything tonight, good night again and sweet dreams"  
  
"You are welcome, my dear Ella" he lean closely to her and kissed her and the cheek and whispered"good night and sweet dream my lady Ella" in her ear.  
  
Ella blushed but Legolas did not notice for it was dark in the hallway. He then turned and walked down the dark hall, alone, with out a sound. Ella then turned and entered her chamber. She dressed into her nightclothes and returned to her bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Authors Note-  
  
Yay! Another chapter done! Please review and tell me what you think, and stay tuned for the next chapter. L8rs!  
~*Ella*~ 


	4. just the beginning

Hiya! I finally add to my story, sorry for the delay. I do own LotR, and the fellowship is all here in my house. No just kidding, but I wish! Anyway on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4 - Just the Beginning  
  
In the morning Ella woke refreshed. It was long after the break of day, the sun being far above the horizon. Ella jumped up, remembering what was happening today. She searched the room for any sign of the maids of the chamber, so she could summon them to begin the packing. Ella picked out a scarlet summer dress to wear today. She hurried as she dressed and quickly flew out of the room, waving at the maids, toward the main entrance. Stopping quickly at the kitchen, she grabbed a piece of buttered toast. She slowed down as the entrance came closer.  
  
Eventually she reached the hall. Everyone was already there, the hobbits, her parents, Gimli, King Elessar, other guests, and Legolas. She rushed over to her parents.  
  
" My dear daughter, finally here at last" said Faramir.  
  
"Yes father, my belongings are being packed as we speak, and I am ready" explained Ella.  
  
" Very good, we shall be leaving shortly then" he announced.  
  
Ella curtsied, excused herself and walked over to Legolas. He smiled as he saw her coming. He bowed before her, and then took her hand in his and placed a warm kiss in the palm of her hand.  
  
" Ella, my lady, you take my breath away" he said looking into her eyes.  
  
" Thank you" she blushed and gave him a tender smile.  
  
Everyone's belongings were packing into panniers carried by horses, and the mounts prepared. The horses plodded down the long rutted roadways. Ella sat in front of Legolas, talking little as they trotted on ward. She could feel his muscles tensing as they rode.  
  
" Do you feel well, lovely one? " he asked her in concern, as if he could read her mind. She felt his warm breath caressing her ear.  
  
" I feel fine, a little excited, why do you ask?" she questioned.  
  
" You are so silent, what is it that worries you?" he asked her with a worried undertone in his voice.  
  
" Don't worry about me, I am just a little nervous" she answered with a warm smile.  
  
Legolas nodded " I understand" was all he said.  
  
It was late afternoon, the torches being already lit when they stopped to rest. Ella was aching with weariness, but could not rest yet. Ella gazed around the clearing where they had stopped, planning to spend the night. She saw her parents dismount from their horse, and the hobbits, and everyone else.  
  
" How much further must we go until we reach the palace?" she asked Legolas, without looking at him.  
  
" A few day, at least, are still to come my lady" he answered.  
  
The camp was set for the night at the clearing and the company left early the next morning.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Sorry it is ssssssssooooooo short. The next chapter will be longer and better, and it will be coming soon, so stay tuned. Thanx for the reviews to those who have reviewed. I ask others who read to pleaz reviews, tell me what you think, and don't worry, Legolas is not the Elven Man Ella falls for, just you wait!  
  
~*Ella*~ 


	5. Mirkwood Attack

Another Chapter, yippy! I just want to make this clear that this is not a Legolas fic! He is manly just a tease, but enough about Legolas and on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5 - Mirkwood Attack!  
  
The day grew lighter and warmer as they rode on. It had been a weary couple of days for Ella but it was finally coming to an end. Ella rode again in front of Legolas. The two had become closer throughout the journey.  
  
" What are you thinking about, my lady?" asked Legolas.  
  
Ella looked up and gave him a smile. " Of life, Mirkwood, and a certain prince I know."  
  
He looked into her eyes, bowed his head slowly, and kissed her soft, pinkish lips. Ella closed her eyes and willingly kissed him back. Legolas broke the kiss, and they looked at each other, knowing their passion towards each other.  
  
Ella blushed from the excitement of their kiss. " My flower, you are sweet water and light laughter of an angel" he whispered to her. " Amin naa tuall."  
  
Ella was ensnared by his most unbelievable blue eyes to say anything. Suddenly Legolas let out a cry of pain.  
  
" What is it?" Ella asked worried.  
  
" Orcs!" he replied with a groan as he quickly pulled a black arrow from his thy. They looked around and saw they and the others had been surrounded by dozens of orcs. They had been so caught up with each other that they hadn't heard them approach. Legolas suddenly pulled out his bow and began to shoot the orcs with his wooden arrows.  
  
" Taud ugl tak i lid!" shouted one of the orcs. He seemed to be the leader, being bigger than them all.  
  
Everyone join Legolas in the battle against the orcs. A rain of arrows came down on them. There were maybe ten of them in the bushes of the forest, that Ella could see. Ella turned to face Legolas. He was bravely holding his ground.  
  
" Run for it!" he shouted at her.  
  
Ella looked confused. She couldn't, she wouldn't leave him or the others alone to fight. " I will not leave you to the mercy of these beasts!" she shouted back at him.  
  
He gave her an angry look, "Don't be foolish, Run now, I will hold them off!"  
  
Ella hesitated, " No!" she screamed.  
  
Legolas passed her a short sword, for he had nothing else, except his bow. " Take this, defend yourself." She took the short sword and began to slash at a few orcs in front of her.  
  
Everyone fought as well as they could until the battle was won. Many were hurt, including Legolas. Ella jumped on a horse, the same she had been riding for the past days. She told the others to place the injured on the few horse they had left. Legolas was placed with Ella, but this plan would not work, there was too many injured. Ella had another plan.  
  
" Everyone remain calm, I will return with help," Ella said as the horse started to gallop away farther and farther into the dark forest in head of them.  
  
Finally she came to an open area and there stood the palace of Mirkwood. It was absolutely beautiful, made of white stone and marble. Two golden towers on each side of the palace sparkled in the light of the now setting sun. Surrounded by the green of the forest, it was truly a glorious sight to behold.  
  
The horse slowed his pace and stopped in front of the palace. Ella dismounted the horse and turned toward Legolas. His body was limb and his were closed. She looked in horror as she saw a second black arrow in his chest, half-broken off.  
  
" Help me, help Prince Legolas is hurt, help!" she cried desperately.  
  
Three royal guards quickly came to her aid. Two of them gently tilted Legolas from the horse. " Hurry bring him to the house of healing" said one.  
  
" Notify the king, quickly, there are others" Ella said to the third guard. The guard left, returning in a few minutes with six elves behind him.  
  
" Could you lead us to the place where you were attacked by orcs?" he asked her.  
  
" Yes, it is not far from here." She answered.  
  
The guards mounted their horses and they all galloped through the forest, following Ella.  
  
" There by the trees!" one of the guards shouted. Ella quickly narrowed her eyes and saw the orc-covered ground ahead of her. She then saw someone sitting by a nearby tree, it was her father! She jumped off the horse before it could stop, and ran to Faramir.  
  
" Father, Father, are you alright?" she asked him.  
  
Faramir looked up at her and a gave her a weak smile, " yes dear Ella." Ella saw the deep flesh wound engraved in his upper arm.  
  
" O' Father, you are hurt." She exclaimed as she looked in horror.  
  
" I assure you it is nothing, some of the others weren't as lucky as I was" he told her with sadness in his eyes.  
  
Ella and the guards looked around, Faramir was right. Many fine warriors were lost, many others injured. They help everyone they could, and mounted them on the surviving horses, and rode back to Mirkwood. More guards were sent to the remaining travelers. Ella was relieved a little.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Well there you have it readers/reviewers, another chapter finished! Hope you liked it and pleaz review! Tell me what you think. Later!  
  
~*Ella*~ 


End file.
